robloxtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The war of 93
current date: September / 3rd / 2018 have you heard of the roblox game "scary beasts?" when roblox was in 1993 it was on the windows 93, back when roblox needed cartridges for games, the 1993 roblox was up until i played this gam. here's my story.... carrent date: October / 32nd / 1993 so uh i woke up and found a cartrudge in my sisters room, called `` kill me `` my sister went out for campin so i udnno it look like it need be inside a windows 93 so i booted it up in my windows 94 it had blood everywhere and it said you need to find your sis, woah it teleported me into the game!1!!1 then when i lookd behind you i saw a B''i''g monster, level 54. i said to it "you smell" and it hurt me a lot, because i was inside the game, and i closed my eyes, i got a cuncosson bcuz of it, dammit. i woke up in a hospital, looked around, i realized it was... cerrunt date- November / 2rd / 1993 i slept for...uh..2 deys i looked at myself i was the colour blood red, next thing i knew i was back in the game fighting the beas again, this time he was level 666, i was only level 2. i knew this wus a bad idea but i continued on cerrunt date- November / 3th / 1993 i beat the beast but now he's stronger and now i am running away from him. i was supposed to not look back, when i did, he eat me. i found my sis, but when i walked toward her it was trap! i fell into a pool of water it was floding/ en i wad srowning before i close eyes i saw a message next to me, it was in binary, could you read it? it said: 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 0010000001101001 01110011 0010000001100001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 0010000001101010 01101111 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110011 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 0010000001111001 01100101 01110100, and i saw one more message still in binary 01100010 01100101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100100 01110010 01110101 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 i still dunno what those mean today, uurent date - December / 25th / 1993 ah christmas, a gud time of year, where i get presents. when i open my firts present i got a game called "you didnt save me" i was wondering what that game was, so i plugged it into my windos 93. it was a roblox game that seemed like it was the game i played back in october. i am a kid in 1993, btw and oh noes it was scarier someone kept following me, as i was trelepurted back into the actul .emag i kept running but i was so slow at the same time. then i found my sister, she was controlloinf all of this!!11\1!! she set me up, to fight the beast, i had no where to run now, my sister giggled as she pushed a button, i started fighting this beastm. and when i striked a hit i...i.. 1 LIKES AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS, AND I'LL TELL U WHAT HAPPEND Category:True story Category:Fortnite Category:The snack that smiles back Category:This story deserves 100,000,000,000,000 subscribers Category:Scary Category:Super Scary Category:You are grounded FOR 347387428478274372847274287482478274 MILLION YEARS Category:Admin Category:Videos Category:Minecraft Category:ROBLOX Category:Noobs Hacked Me LOL NAH Category:Baldi Category:Granny and Baldi married Category:Roblox Category:Goldfish Category:The Best Stories Category:Most Visited Articles Category:Most visited articles Category:Better Story Than Yours Category:Clickbait!!1 Category:Sanesss